Monstrous
by TheLittleLostNightingale
Summary: The separatist created a deadly new species to destroy the Republic, what will Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano do if it gets loose on one of the most civilized Republic planets
1. Prologue

Droids and guards watched as the door opens, getting ready to get their secret weapon into her cage. Two droids pulled on rope as a creature growled at them and walked through the doors.

"Bonteri!" A blonde-haired man called to a dark brown man with blue eyes. "Come on, we gotta her in the cage"

Mr. Bonteri stood up with his rope and walked besides the blonde man

"Aidan, why do you think Dooku created this thing?" Mr. Bonteri asked.

"Don't know, it's better not to question the Count" the general said.

As the creature got close to them, Mr. Bonteri and Aidan whipped their ropes around her neck, causing her to screech in pain as she stumble a little. They pulled her back to her feet and walked her until she got to the doors of her cage.

"Open the doors!" The general yelled to the droids as he pulled the switch.

The doors opened slowly when the creature suddenly started fighting back, screeching and roaring.

"Hold her down! Hold her down!" Mr. Bonteri yelled

They managed to stop her struggling and pushed her in the cage.

"Alright! Close the door!" Aidan yelled as the ropes released her neck

The doors started closing droid suddenly tripped over a rock, tripping the general.

"Stupid droids..." Mr. Bonteri mumbled

Suddenly the creature grabbed the general by the leg and tried to drag him in the cage.

"Bonteri! Chaser!" The general yelled

Mr. Bonteri and Aidan turned and ran to the general. They grabbed his arms and pulled back.

"Shoot her! Stun her! Do something!" Aidan shout at a droid.

The droids tried stunning her but she dodged the shoots. Mr. Bonteri tried his best to pull the general to safety but the creature yanked him out of their arms and into the cage just as the doors closed. Mr. Bonteri ran to it and heard him screaming and flesh tearing.

"Dang it!" He kicked the door, unknown to him and Aidan. Count Dooku and Darth Sidious was in the control room. They watched the whole thing.

"Well, master. Does she impress you now?" Dooku asked

"Fourteen years old and already got her first killed. She'll do just fine once she's older" Darth Sidious said as the hologram turned to the window, viewing inside the cage as she just finish eating the general.

"We just need the Republic not finding this hidden lab" Dooku said

"Don't worry" Darth Sidious said "I'll make sure they won't find it until she's ready"


	2. Chapter 1

"Anakin!" Ahsoka called to her master, who's in the fresher

"What" He said

"Come on, you have to get out at some point!" Ahsoka said

"I'm not ready, yet" Anakin called through the door

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she spoke "the Fearless hero always needs to have perfect hair"

"Hey! Don't make fun of my hair!" Anakin exclaimed "you don't even have hair"

"Which I'm happy about" Ahsoka chuckled

Anakin walked out brushing his hair to the side then walked towards the door "come on, Snips. Hurry up"

"Me? Hurry up? Says the man who takes three hours to do his hair!" She shouted running after him.

Anakin chuckled at his padawan complaining. It reminded how he used to complain to Obi-wan. Obi-wan did hope he would get a padawan like him and he did. He got Ahsoka.

Anakin smirked and looked over his over his shoulder to see her running towards him. Ahsoka caught up to him but before she could catch her breathe...

he burst out running!

"Race ya!" He shouted, zooming through the halls.

"Hey, no fair!" Ahsoka shouted, running after him.

Anakin and Ahsoka ran through the halls as senators, Jedi, and clones watched him run past. Today was the anniversary of the Republic and they were at Mandalore to celebrate. Obi-wan and the others were waiting for them.

"Anakin, come on!" he heard Ahsoka shouted behind him

"Come on, gotta keep up!" Anakin called

"You cheated!"

"It's called a 'head start'"

"Oh, ha ha"

They finally got to the meeting area where Windu, Obi-wan, Padme, Shaak Ti and Satine. Anakin waved at them, taking deep breaths.

"Um...where's Ahsoka?" Obi-wan asked.

Anakin looked behind him to see Ahsoka gone.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin said, uh-oh he must have left her behind.

Suddenly, Ahsoka came running in taking really deep breaths. Padme looked concerned at Ahsoka and Anakin.

"Racing, again?" Obi-wan asked

Anakin nodded.

"Anyways, we have something to tell you" Obi-wan said

"It wasn't me, it was Skyguy" Ahsoka pointed at Anakin

"Hey!" Anakin said

"We're here to make sure nothing bad happens not to race" Windu said


	3. Chapter 2

"Sorry, Master Windu" Anakin said

"Sorry..." Ahsoka bowed her head

Windu didn't say anything but turned to the Hologram.

"Thousands of people will be here. Need guards in every corner and keep an eye out" Obi-wan said "we don't want this celebration to be like The Festival of the Light"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes Yeah, that was a bust

"We'll make sure it won't end up like that" Anakin said

"I'm sure you will" Padme said

Anakin and Padme smiled at each other then looked away.

Suddenly, Windu's comlink started blinking, he looked at it then nodded at everyone. They nodded back and walked out.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked outside looking around.

"It's so peaceful" Ahsoka said

"It was always this before the war" Anakin said.

He felt bad for Ahsoka, she left home at the age of three. She never left the temple until she became his padawan. She never knew what it was before the war.

"Master, do you think the war will ever end?" Asked

"Of course, it will. Snips" Anakin said

Ahsoka looked around "I hope it ends soon"

"Don't worry, Snips. It'll end sooner then you think" Anakin smiled

Ahsoka smiled little back at him. She rarely smiles, heck, Anakin never heard her laugh before. The war matured her sooner then she was suppose to.

Anakin noticed Lux and Padme talking to Duchess Satine.

Padme looked at him and smiled. Anakin smiled back and nodded at his wife.

Anakin then saw Lux staring at Ahsoka. He looked at Ahsoka and smirked.

Suddenly, Obi-wan and Mace Windu appeared behind him.

Suddenly, there was barking. Anakin looked around until he saw Osk, Ahsoka's anooba.

Osk then tackles Ahsoka, licking her face. Ahsoka chuckles then pulled Osk off.

"Hey, buddy" Ahsoka stood up, petting him.

Osk looked at Anakin then walked up to him and sat down. Anakin smiled and petted the small anooba.

"Hey, Osk" he said.

Osk wagged his tail, barking. Ahsoka got him on Naboo and he was trained into the Temple security. He's playful and nice but to strangers he's fierce and deadly. Anakin then noticed Padme alone, waving at him.

 _Padme..._

"Hey, Snips" Anakin said

"Yes, master?" Ahsoka asked

 _I miss her calling me 'Skyguy'_

"Why don't you and Osk go for a walk?" Anakin suggested "I'll call you if I need you"

"Okay?" Ahsoka said "come on, Osk. Come on, boy"

Anakin watched as his young padawan and anooba went around a corner. He then turned and walked to Padme


	4. Chapter 3

"Anakin!" Padme hugged her husband and kissed him

"Hey, Padme" Anakin said, still hugging her.

"I missed you"

"I missed you, too" they stopped hugging.

"How you been" Padme caress his cheek

"Better now that I'm with you" Anakin gently grabbed her hand.

Padme smiled "How's Ahsoka?"

"Eh, Snippy. As usual" Anakin said.

Padme rolled her eyes and smiled but the smile vanished.

"hey, what's wrong?" Anakin asked

"I'm just worried something will happen" Padme admited

"Don't worry, nothing well happen" Anakin said

"you sure?' Padme asked

Anakin put his hands on her shoulders "Padme, I promise you: nothing bad will happen"

(Ahsoka)

Ahsoka walked down a path as her anooba ran around, sniffing the area then running after her then repeat.

Ahsoka took a deep breath as she watch Osk run around the place.

 _It's so quiet and peaceful_

Ahsoka walked up to a fountain and sat down. It was quiet yet but it was lonely. Well, not really. Ahsoka had Osk. The anooba ran up to the fountain and started drinking from it until he slipped and fell right in.

Splash! 

Ahsoka covered her face from the water and chuckled as Osk crawled out then shook himself.

"You okay?" She asked petting him.

As she petted Osk, she got the feeling of being watched. She looked around until a window caught her eye

 _Peth_

Peth was sitting there at a window, watching her. Even she caught him, he didn't look away. He waved at her as Ahsoka hesitantly waved back.

Peth then turned around and walked away. Ahsoka sighed then looked down as Osk rest his head on her lap. She started petting him again.

"I wish it was like this all the time..." Ahsoka said "it's almost like the war never exist..."

Ahsoka landed on the fountain and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet until...

 _ROOOAAARR!_

A roar echoed through the air, startling Ahsoka. She jerked up and looked to where the roar was coming from: a jungle not far from the city.

Osk started barking viciously as Ahsoka stood up. Question filling her mind: What was that? Where did it come from? Was there an animal in the jungle that they don't know of.

 _I have to find Anakin!_


	5. Chapter 4

Anakin and Padme looked at where they heard the roar.

"What was that?" Padme asked

"I don't know" Anakin answered "let's find out!"

Anakin and Padme started running until Obi-wan appeared with Mace

"Anakin!" Obi-wan said

"What is it?" Anakin looked at his former master

"Master!" Anakin turned to see Ahsoka and Osk running up to them. "Did you-"

"Yes, we've heard it" Anakin said

"Where was it coming from?" Ahsoka asked

"I think we know" Obi-wan said

"What?" Anakin said

"We found a separatist lab in a jungle not far from here" Mace said

"What?" Anakin said

"Seriously?" Ahsoka asked

"Yes, it's abandoned though" Windu said "by the looks of it, it's been there since the Clone Wars began. The roar possible came from there"

"You want us to go check it out?" Ahsoka asked as Peth ran up and started talking to Padme.

"There might be some important information about the separatist there" Windu said "and find out what they're hiding"

"I'll get Rex and the squad, we'll go there in a few" Anakin said

Padme and Anakin glanced at each other before walking out. Lux looked at Ahsoka as she looked at him then walked out.

Ahsoka and Anakin landed their gunships in front of a damaged lab with vines and planets growing around it. It looks like it's been abandoned for at least a year.

"Look at this dump" a shiny named Cash said

"What's find out what the separatist has been cooking up" Anakin said

Anakin, Ahsoka and the clones walked up to the entrance, where Cash and Rex had to pry it open.

It was dark. Really dark.

Anakin and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers as the clones put on night vision.

The walk through halls was quiet and scary. Ahsoka could've sworn she heard animals but there wasn't anything. Suddenly a flock of stairs appeared.

"Why would the separatist have a secret lab on a Republic planet?" Cash asked as they walked up the stairs

"This happened before" Anakin said

"Really?" Cash asked

"Yes" Anakin answer, remembering Ahsoka and Padme getting infected with the Blue Shadow Virus. He looked at his padawan "uh, Snips. Maybe you should wait here with some clones and stand guard"

"Huh?" Ahsoka asked "but there's no one here"

"Could be an ambush" Anakin stated but Ahsoka wasn't satisfied

"Nice try, Anakin" Ahsoka said walking ahead.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called "get back here!"

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Ahsoka asked

"Hear what?" Anakin said

Ahsoka suddenly ran to the doors ahead of them and pried them open. Anakin quickly went after her.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called, running after her.

"Ahsoka! Look, just-" Anakin looked around the lab. There broken glass, droid parts, and tables everywhere. Ahsoka was staring at a dead reek in on a table.

"The poor thing..." She whispered.

Anakin looked at the dead creature, then his padawan. He placed his hand on her shoulder then looked to the left to see two doors opened.

"Come on" Anakin walked through the door followed by the clones and Ahsoka


	6. Chapter 5

Ahsoka and her master found themselves in a control room, it wasn't as messes as the other took and lucky no dead animals. Ahsoka notices the controls in front of window and walked up to them seeing a giant steel gate with part of the jungle in it.

"Anakin" she said as her master walked up to him.

"What is this?" He asked looking out the window.

"Wish I knew..." Ahsoka said.

She and her master looked out the window until Rex called.

"General! Commander!"

They ran to up to Rex, who was looking at a holocomputer.

"Look at this" Rex stood up and backed away, letting Anakin in his place. Ahsoka looked at the holocomputer and read it

 _Name: Nyx1548965  
Gender: female  
Age: Unknown  
Speed: sixty miles per hour.  
Height: 10-40 feet_

 _Bio: created along with different blood samples from her different kinds. Nyx1548965 is shown to be extremely deadly and highly intelligent, can outsmart her enemies and preys in anyway. She watches us, she knows what we're up to. We cannot outsmart her. She refuses to be feed, she wants to hunt her food alive. Nyx1548965 always tries to find a way out but she can't, she seems to know how to get out. She's just waiting for the right moment. This new species is untamable and can't be released until she's ready..._

It stopped there. Ahsoka looked at Anakin, who looked concerned as he stood and backed away. They glanced at each other.

"The separatists created a new species..." Anakin said "mixed with other species. I think we're dealing with a hybrid"

"W-why? how?" Ahsoka asked, confused.

 _What do they need a new species for...?_

"Trus me, Snips. If I knew I would tell you" Anakin said, placing his hand her shoulder.

Ahsoka looked at the holocomputer which is filled with nothing but information about this creature. So many questions filled the young togruta's mind.

 _How long did they keep her here? Why create her? What is she the hybrid of? What are they planning? What is she planning?_

Ahsoka looked at the controls and window, walking back to it. "She's in there, isn't she?"

"I'm afraid so" Anakin said "the Force...is strong here..."

Ahsoka looked out the window, wondering where this deadly creature is at as the words slipped out of her mouth "ready for what?"


	7. Chapter 6

"Ahsoka, stay here with Rex" Anakin said

"What?" Ahsoka asked

"Cash, Checkers, Bullseye, One-eye" Anakin said "you're with me"

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked, again

"Gonna scout the area" Anakin answered "You stay here with Rex in case anything bad happens"

"But aren't we supposed to stick together?" Ahsoka said "I mean we don't know how dangerous hybrid is and like you said 'The force is strong here' I don't think-"

"Ahsoka, it'll be alright" Anakin said

Ahsoka wanted to argue but she knew it wouldn't work so she gave in "alright" she said

Anakin smiled then turned and walked away with Cash, Checkers, Bullseye, and One-eye right behind her. "Keep your comlink on!" he called as he walked out

(Anakin)

Anakin and the clones walked out of the control room into the experiment room. He looked at the dead reek. The smell was killing him.

 _How long has this thing been dead?_

Anakin looked around, noticing a door. He walked in but felt presences in there. Not a human, it's an animal. Animals. Anakin opened the door to see cages with animals in it. There were Anoobas, Blistmoks, Cannoks, a Horax, Dragonsnake, which is dead. Anakin remembered what the Holocomputer said:

 _She refuses to be feed; she wants to hunt her prey alive._

Anakin notices a door in the cages

 _They were capturing animals. They released them from that door, it goes in that big cage and she hunts them down._

"What did you find?" Ahsoka's voice surprised Anakin and he looked at his comlink as he answered

"A cage of animals a.k.a the Hybrid's dinner" Anakin said

"Oh" Ahsoka said

"Yup"

Anakin walked along the hall, looking at the creatures as they looked at him. Anakin then noticed one cage at the end and looked in it. Four Nexus where in there. One of them noticed him and growled, getting the others' attentions. Anakin ignored their growling as he and the clones walked to the exit door and walked out.

There were crates and a door, which was opened. Checkers walked to the door "it's a door to get into the Hybrid's cage"

Anakin nodded then noticed a big metal door next to the opened door, it was closed. There were claw marks on it. Anakin noticed the control room which was a tower and he saw Ahsoka looking out the window.

"Alright, Snips. Nothing appears to be here" Anakin said

"No Hybrid?" Ahsoka asked

"There's claw marks…" Anakin suddenly felt a presence, he looked around "…on..the door…?"

"What?" Ahsoka asked

"Hang on, Snips" Anakin said "men, don't a muscle"

They froze, pointing their gun at some random direction. Anakin then heard moment at big crates. He looked closely and saw eyes staring at him. Anakin's eyes widen

 _She got out…._

Anakin stared at the eyes as they narrowed and he heard growling. "go…." Anakin whispered to the clones

"Where…" One-eye asked

"The door' Anakin looked at the opened door behind him.

The clones expect Cash moved

"GO!" Anakin yelled at Cash. Cash shook his head and ran.

Suddenly, the Hybrid burst through the crates and ran towards them. The Hybrid caught up with them and scooped up One-eye as he yelled.

"One-eye!" Checkers yelled, shooting the hybrid.

Some blaster got the hybrid but no damage to her. She tossed One-eye in the air and ate him. Anakin got a good look at the hybrid:

She had a panther-like body with sandish-tan fur and extremely dark red stripes, a thick of blackish-green fur lined from her head and along her spin, stopping front of her tail. She had to two tucks at the border of her neck and head. Her tail was long like a whip with a tuft of black fur at the end. She has four eyes.

Anakin activated his lightsaber and ran towards the hybrid, which noticed.

"Anakin, what is happening!?" Ahsoka shouted through the comlink.

The Hybrid roared rearing on her back legs then stomps her forelegs. Anakin was suddenly pushed backwards and landed with a thud. Anakin looked at the Hybrid, who growled at him.

 _Oh, No! she's connected to the Force!_


	8. Chapter 7

"General Skywalker!" Checkers yelled, holding the door open for him.

Anakin snapped out of his thoughts and quickly got up and run to the door. That got the hybrid's attention; she roared and started chasing him.

Anakin through the door and Checkers closed, locking it as fast as he could. The hybrid ran into wall, knocking Checkers and giving the wall a dent. The hybrid growled in anger and Anakin heard her walking away. He took deep breathes and started calming down.

 _Connected to the Force…? How? Her connection is unusually strong_

"Master!" Ahsoka's voice through the comlink almost echoed. Anakin covered it and spoke quietly.

"I'm here, Snips" Anakin said

"What happened?" she asked

"The Hybrid…" Anakin answered "she got out, and got One-eye"

"Oh, no…" Ahsoka said

"It's okay, Ahsoka" Anakin said "Try not to think about it"

Silence

"I sense great anger in the force…" Ahsoka said

"It's the Hybrid…" Anakin explained "she has an unusually strong connection to the force"

"Seriously…?" Ahsoka asked

"Yes, Ahsoka. Hurry and block your connection before she-"

Suddenly, Anakin heard rushing feet. He stood still, wondering what it was when suddenly he heard a thud against the wall. Anakin looked up and to his horror, he saw two sandy paws at the top of the wall.

"Run!" Anakin said "she's climbing over!"

Anakin and the clones started running, as the hybrid climbed over.

(Back to Ahsoka)

"Anakin!" Ahsoka yelled then gasped as she saw the hybrid climbing over the wall, she took silent deep breaths as she helplessly watched Anakin and the three clones run for the lives.

"Oh, no" Rex said next to her, taking off his helmet "This. Isn't. Gonna be easy"

Ahsoka nodded as she watched the Hybrid jump and disappeared into the jungle after her master.

Ahsoka looked around, trying to find something that could stop the hybrid until she spotted a button. She knew what it was for.

(Back to Anakin)

Anakin and the clones ran as the clones tried shooting at her, which of course didn't work. Suddenly, the hybrid scooped up Bullseye and stopped chasing the others

"Bullseye!" Cash yelled but it was too late.

Anakin grabbed Cash and they followed Checkers, they continued running and caught up with Checkers to find him climbing a tree.

"Come on!" Anakin said as he and Cash ran and climbed another tree, not far from Checker.

"disguise your scent!" Anakin whispered, grabbing a giant leaf and handing it to Cash. Anakin grabbed another giant leaf and started rubbing himself, blocking his connection to the force.

They heard thuds and growling as the hybrid came into view. She growled silently, sniffing the air. Anakin and Cash watched it, frozen.

 _Don't look around here, continue walking_

The hybrid looked around, growling silently yet, furiously. She sniffed the air then jerked her head at the tree Checker's was at and growled. Anakin silently gasped as the hybrid walked towards the tree.

 _Oh, no. I'm done with you eating my men…_

Anakin unblocked his connection and force pushed the hybrid. She stumbled a little then hissed at where Anakin and Cash were at. Anakin and Cash froze as she came to the tree and started sniffing it. He slowly grabbed his light when suddenly a bright light came:

Anakin watched as a spotlight came on and started moving around, getting the hybrid's attention. His heart stopped once he realized who it was

 _Turn it off, Ahsoka…what are you doing?!_

Ahsoka turned the spotlight to the hybrid as she blinked and roared at it. She turned from the tree as Anakin realized what Ahsoka was doing. The Hybrid went to the control room and looked at the window, she gently stood on her hind legs and put her front paws on the building. She looked through the window and saw the togrutan teen.

Ahsoka, who was leaning on the table, look at the creature. The hybrid narrows her eyes at Ahsoka as she slowly revealed her teeth. She suddenly roar as Ahsoka quickly covered her lekku. Anakin noticed the roar was a mixture of two creatures he meet in his life.

 _What were they?_

Ahsoka's heart stopped when the hybrid thrusts her head backwards and thrusts it to the window.


	9. Chapter 8

Ahsoka gasped and quickly pressed a button, a ray-shield came over the window just as the hybrid banged her head on the window. She growled in pain and roared at Ahsoka, scratching the ray-shield. She then started sniffing it.

Rex and the clone had their guns out and looked amazed and horror at the deadly new enemy

(Back to Anakin)

"Come on" Anakin whispered at Cash and gave Checkers a signal. They quietly climbed out the tree and ran towards the door. The Hybrid noticed and roared, going back on her feet to chase them.

Ahsoka noticed and quickly pressed a button that opened both doors. She gasped as Anakin and the clones ran to the door. The clones made it but Anakin was still running.

"Close the door!" Anakin shouted through the comlink.

"What about you?" Ahsoka asked

"Just do!" Anakin yelled.

She clicked the button and the door started closing. Ahsoka suddenly heard footsteps outside and growling. Rex went to the door and quickly peeked through the window.

"come on!" Rex said "Commander, this way"

Ahsoka didn't question and followed Rex as the clone started to hide, getting their weapons ready. There was a thud on the door and it swung on the door opened. Three nexus came walking in.

 _The animals…I pressed the button that opens all doors!_

Ahsoka watched as the nexus walked around looking for them. Rex carefully pulled his blasters as the nexus sniffed the air. One of them then snapped at the next to it as they started growling at each other.

The clones then come out and started shooting at them. They growled and roared.

(Back to Anakin)

Anakin made it through the door but the Hybrid jumped through the doors. She tried getting to them but she was stuck. She shrieked and swung her paws, trying to break free.

(Back to Ahsoka)

A shriek echoed the air; the nexus stopped fighting and looked towards the windows. The clones froze as another shriek echoed the air. The nexus then turned and ran out the door.

It didn't take Ahsoka long for her to realize "Stop them!" she shouted "they're going to help the hybrid"

"Come on!" Rex said as they ran out, following the nexus.

(Back to Anakin)

Anakin and the two clones ran and made it up stairs. Suddenly, a nexu burst through the door with two others.

 _Uh-no, she let them out_

The Hybrid shrieked at the nexus as they turned and ran to her. They then started growling and snarling. It's like they were communicating. It then hit Anakin

"She's part nexu…" Anakin said

"Master!" Ahsoka, Rex, and the rest of the clones ran out. Ahsoka and the Hybrid noticed each other as the nexus looked over to her.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin said

The Hybrid shrieked and the nexus ran towards them. Rex quickly shot one as Ahsoka sliced her lightsabers at another one. Anakin force pushed the other hard against the wall.

The hybrid looked at Ahsoka and roared at her. Rex and the clones started shooting at her but it did no damage. She finally burst through and ran towards them.

Ahsoka and the clones started to run as Anakin and his clone ran to the ship. The Hybrid picked up one clone and started eating him as he screamed. Some tried to shoot her but it didn't work. The hybrid then ran towards the rest. Some made it to the gunship but Ahsoka and two clones were still running. The hybrid picked up another clone. Ahsoka and the other clone made it.

The ship got up as the Hybrid jumped up and scratched the gunship then fell on her feet. They managed to get away but the Hybrid roared and watches them go.

"Is everyone okay?" Anakin asked

The clones at each other then looked at Anakin. Some nodded while some looked down. He looked past them and noticed Ahsoka staring out the doors.

"Snips?" Anakin walked over to his padawan.

Ahsoka didn't look at him "hm?"

"You okay?" he asked

"She's loose" Ahsoka said

"I know" Anakin said "Hopefully, she won't find-"

A roar echoed through the air as they heard the sound of thumping feet zoomed under them. Anakin looked out but all he saw was trees moving.

 _Oh-no_


	10. Chapter 9

"Obi-wan!" Anakin yelled through the comlink as the ship flew as fast as it can "Evacuate the city! I repeat, Evacuate the city!"

"What happened?" Obi-wan asked

"The separatist created a hybrid" Anakin explained "she's highly intelligent and dangerous. She got loose"

"I'll give orders to the clone to evacuate everyone immediately" Obi-wan said

Anakin then looked at Ahsoka as she looked at him. She nodded saying she was fine. Anakin sighed and looked out the doors, looking at the jungle underneath. He narrowed his eyes looking for the deadly creature.

 _Where are you? What are you up to, Nyx?_

Anakin looked around as Ahsoka walked to the other side of the ship and looked out. She couldn't see the hybrid.

 _What is her purpose? The Separatist created her for a reason_

It was quiet ride, all they heard was the humming of the ship and the wind rushing by.

When suddenly…

"You sense that?" Anakin asked Ahsoka

"What?"

"She's here. We're about to fly above her" Anakin said. He looked ahead but didn't see her.

Ahsoka looked out too but she can't see her. Suddenly, something caught Anakin's eyes. Under a patch of big trees, he saw a patch of sandish-tan fur and tail wrapped around it.

 _She's trying to camouflage but her fur is giving her position away_

"Go up! Go up!" Anakin shouted

The pilot pulled up just as the hybrid jumped and swung her claws, scratching the gunship almost knocking it over.

"GO! GO! GO!" Anakin shouted

The ship went zooming past having the hybrid chased them. She roared and jumped trying to grab them. Some clones out and started shooting at her, she dodged the blasters and growled at them.

Ahsoka then started using the force. Suddenly, a tree broke and collapsed in front of the hybrid. She stopped and roared.

"Good job, Snips" Anakin said

The hybrid then jumped over the tree and ran after them.

"But not enough!" Anakin shouted "Faster!"

The hybrid jumped and hit them; the ship stumbled a little but the pilot saved it.

The clones continued shooting at her. Anakin looked ahead then noticed a big tree. He remembered what Ahsoka did earlier and shouted.

"Ahsoka!" his young padawan looked at him with her widen eyes as he pointed at the tree "help me and don't drop until I say so!"

Ahsoka nodded as she and Anakin started using the Force on the tree. The hybrid got faster, getting ready to jump and the pilot tried to fly faster. They started breaking the tree.

"Almost…" Anakin said

The tree broke and they held. The Gunship zoomed past with the hybrid not far behind.

"NOW!" Anakin yelled as he and Ahsoka dropped the tree just as the hybrid zoomed past.

The Hybrid suddenly stopped and roared in pain and surprised and looked behind her.

Her tail was stuck under the tree.

She tried jerking it out and scratching the tree, roaring,

"That was close, Master!" Ahsoka said

"Isn't it always, Snips?" Anakin said, smiling in relief


	11. Chapter 10

The Gunship landed in the hangar where Obi-wan and Mace Windu with clones are escorting the citizens in ships. Anakin and Ahsoka ran out with the surviving clones. Lux, Padme, and the other senators were with Mace and Obi-wan.

"Anakin" Obi-wan noticed them running towards.

"We managed to slow the hybrid but she knows we're here…" Anakin said

"She?" Mace Windu asked

"Yes, the animals they used to make her were females so she's a female" Anakin said

"They called her Nyx1548965" Ahsoka said "She has a connection to the Force"

"That probably explains how she followed you" Obi-wan said

Suddenly, they heard a roar and everything got quiet.

"Go! Everyone in the ships!" Obi-wan yelled

Everyone started running the ships as the clones help them in. Ahsoka noticed a little girl alone and the mother was on the ship, trying to get out. She quickly ran to the little girl and scooped her.

"I got you, little one" Ahsoka said.

Anakin grabbed binoculars and looked around the jungle. Trees were moving as a familiar figure ran out.

"She's here!" Anakin said

Some ships that were already full took off. Ahsoka managed to get the little girl to her father as he ran in the ship where the mother was waiting.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called as she ran to him.

"Everyone into the palace!" Mace Windu said

Quickly, the remaining citizens ran into the palace as the rest of the ships took off. Just as they ran in. Nyx appeared roaring.

"Go!" Mace said as they ran into the palace and closed the door, locking.

Nyx roared and head-butted the door, trying to break through.

Everyone was silence as she continued trying to break the door.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin as he put his finger on his lips. Padme walked to Ahsoka and Anakin. She roared and tried scratching it down. Anakin looked around;

Ahsoka and Padme were behind him, Padme was holding on to Ahsoka's arms. Peth was next to him, holding on to his blaster. Obi-wan and Mace Windu were at his left, looking at the door.

Soon they heard her roar in disappointment and walked away. They waited until they could no longer here her.

"Alright, no body panic" Mace Windu said "We'll contact more ships to pick you up, you'll stay in the ships until the monster is stopped"

"But what if it can't be stopped?" A woman said "We'll be forced to leave our home!"

"No, you won't" Anakin said "Everything has weakness; we're going to find this hybrid's and use it to defeat it"

Everybody mumbled and looked at each other.

"Ahsoka" Anakin called as his padawan looked at him "Come on"

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked

"We're going to find this creature's weakness" Anakin said as they walked up the stairs

Ahsoka and Anakin continued going up the stairs until they found a balcony. They walked out to see an empty city. They heard Nyx roaring but she sounded far away. Anakin grabbed Ahsoka by her arm and led to her to the railing at the wall.

"Climb" he said

Ahsoka wanted to question but she didn't and climbed onto the rail.

"See that building?" Anakin asked, pointing at the building closest to them.

"I see where you going at this" Ahsoka said then jumped. She landed and looked at Anakin as jumped and landed next to her.

"This is better than being on the ground" Anakin said "There's a chance she won't get us"

It was quiet as Ahsoka and Anakin jumped from roof to roof, looking for Nyx. Ahsoka sensed her but couldn't see her.

Anakin and Ahsoka went to one roof but right they were about to jump…

"Stop!" a voice called behind them; they turned to see Obi-wan

As if on cue, Nyx appeared and tried to grab Anakin but he quickly dodged and followed Ahsoka to Obi-wan. She roared at the three Jedi. They watched as she turned the building and looked up at them.

"This building is too tall for her jump" Obi-wan said

Nyx jumped and grabbed on to the ledge but she slipped and collapsed on the ground. Ahsoka then quickly made the jump and landed on the other building. Nyx tried to grab her. Anakin then force-jumped over Nyx and landed next to Ahsoka.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin called "Come on"

Before Obi-wan could make the jump, Nyx copied Anakin and did the force jump and landed in front Obi-wan. Obi-wan quickly grabbed his lightsaber as Nyx stood up and blinked at him. She then roared loudly as she ran after Obi-wan. He dodged but her tail whipped him off the building.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin called as he and Ahsoka tried to help but Nyx jumped in front of Obi-wan blocking them.


	12. Chapter 11

Obi-wan quickly got up and force-pushed Nyx's head up as she yowled in surprised. Ahsoka and Anakin jumped on Nyx and quickly sliced wounds on her with their lightsabers. She snarled in pain as she jumped and spun around, trying to throw them off.

"There she is!" Obi-wan turned to see Rex with clone troopers. "Get her!"

They started shooting at her as she roared, trying to swing Ahsoka and Anakin off. They jumped off and landed next to Rex.

"Took you long enough" Anakin said to Rex

"Blasters don't hurt her that much" Ahsoka pointed out.

"Don't worry, Commander" a clone appeared behind with a rocket launcher "I got this"

He fired and the rocket hit Nyx. She squealed in pain as she stumbled backwards and clumsily caught herself.

Rex raised his hand "Hold your fire!"

They watched as Nyx struggled to stand perfectly on her feet as she silently squealed in pain. She started limping away but quickly collapsed on the ground, silently growling. Ahsoka looked at her and actually started feeling sorry for her. Even through, she killed some of her men. Ahsoka hates seeing someone dying.

 _She's the first, yet, last of her kind…_

Nyx then looked at Ahsoka with a soft, weak gaze then at Anakin and Obi-wan. Anakin stared back as she slowly closed her eyes and went limp.

Anakin sighed "It's done…" he said quietly "She dead…"

Ahsoka walked up to her and gently touched her paw, it was soft and bloody. Ahsoka sighed then walked to Anakin.

"I wish there was another way…" she said

"I know, Snips" Anakin said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go" They turned and started walking away.

Anakin turns and looks at the dead hybrid then sighs, walking away. The walk back was quiet. No one spoke.

Ahsoka looked around and looked at the pawprints on the street Nyx left. It'll take a while to fix these.

They were almost at the palace when they something behind them. They turned to Nyx, alive and limping. She didn't notice them as she sat down and started licking the wound the missile launcher gave her. She snarled and stood up, limping away.

"Walk slowly…" Obi-wan whispered

Everyone started walking slowly and quietly, thankfully Nyx didn't notice them yet. They were almost to safety…

"Ah!"

Suddenly, a clone trooper slipped and fell with a thud. Nyx turned and stared at them, her eyes narrowing in hate. She noticed the clone with the rocket launcher and she snarled grudgingly at him. They stood frozen, slowly reaching for their weapons. Nyx suddenly roared and ran/limp towards them, they tried shooting but no affect. Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-wan ran to her but she spun and whipped them away with her tail.

Nyx quickly scooped up the clone, dropping the rocket launcher and ran away.

"Shooter!" Rex yelled. The three Jedi stood up and ran after her but she disappeared with Shooter.

Anakin took deep breaths "She remembered who shot her, the rocket launcher didn't kill her…" she whispered.

Obi-wan raised his comlink "Master Windu" he said

"What is it? Did you get it?" Windu asked

"We're going to need more Jedi and clones" he said.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin then where Nyx vanished.

 _It's like she's prepared for everything the Republic will throw at her…Oh, no! What are we going do to now._


	13. Chapter 12

Ahsoka was looking at the blood trail that Nyx left behind. Shooter was taken and killed by her. Anakin and Obi-wan were talking to Mace Windu and Shaak Ti.

Ahsoka sighed as she pet Osk "What have we gotten ourselves into" Ahsoka asked Osk as he wagged his tail at her. Ahsoka suddenly felt something in the Force, it was calling her and the squad.

She looked around then started walking to where the Force was leading her until….

"no, no, no, Ahsoka" Anakin said "It's too dangerous to go on your own. Stay here"

"But-!" Ahsoka protested "What's that in the Force"

Anakin didn't answer. He just looked past Ahsoka then at Obi-wan, who nodded.

"Troops, let's move!" Anakin called as they walked past Ahsoka.

She snapped out of her thoughts and ran to catch up. She started walking besides Anakin. It was quiet. Too quiet and none of them didn't like it.

Anakin narrowed his eyes as they continued down the path. Ahsoka noticed some buildings and streets had claw marks on them.

Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other and nodded then looked at Ahsoka "Block your connection, Ahsoka" Anakin said then blocked his while Obi-wan did the same.

Ahsoka obeyed and blocked her connection. It felt weird, blocking the connection to the Force.

They turned a corner and saw a figure lying in the middle of the streets. It was a human in armor but it wasn't an ordinary human.

"Shooter!" Cash shouted

He didn't move. He just laid there.

"Is he dead?" Rex asked

Anakin narrowed his eyes and quickly unblocked his connection and blocked it again. He widens his eyes and shook his head.

"No, he still alive" Anakin said

"Then let's go" Ahsoka exclaimed

"Can't" Anakin said

He looked at the buildings as if he was looking for something. Ahsoka smelled and heard something as she looked around.

"It's a trap" Anakin whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

They looked around, trying to find the hybrid but she was nowhere in sight. They stood frozen, staring helplessly at the clone trooper.

Anakin then turned and started climbing a building, beckoning the others to follow. Two clone helped Ahsoka and the others up to climb the building.

While Obi-wan was climbing; he looked around, knowing that Nyx was somewhere here but because of her fur, she blend in with this light-colored building. Obi-wan looked around a bit before climbing again.

They all made it all at the top of building and walked along, not letting the wounded clone troopers out of their sight.

"Ahsoka, keep watch" Anakin said as he and Obi-wan started using the Force, lifting Shooter in the air.

Rex, Ahsoka, and the clones scanned the area, making sure the hybrid won't attack. That's when Ahsoka felt something in the Force, it was Nyx but Ahsoka couldn't see her. Ahsoka walked forward trying to find her.

Suddenly, Nyx burst from the building and scooped up one of the clones, swallowing him in one gulp. The clones started firing as Anakin pulled Shooter onto the building and towards Ahsoka. Nyx roared viciously and swung her claws at them, wounding some clones and Obi-wan. Anakin ran up and jumped onto Nyx's head, grabbing the blackish-green tuff of fur. Nyx roared and started swinging herself around, trying to get Anakin off.

Ahsoka was checking Shooter for wounds while Nyx swung Anakin off and he went flying, landing on Ahsoka. Obi-wan stood up, holding his wounded arm, and quickly force-pushed Nyx with his good arm. She stumbled alittle then roared, whipping Obi-wan with her tail. Rex quickly jumped into view and started shooting at Nyx, getting her attention. She growled and tried to grab Rex, snapping her jaws. Rex stumbled and almost fell off the building. She whipped some clones, causing some to fall off the building. Anakin and Ahsoka quickly use the Force to catch some clones but Nyx got to some first.

Anakin glared at Nyx as Ahsoka growled in anger. Nyx's ears perked up as she looked at Ahsoka and Anakin. She growled back at Ahsoka, staring at them in hatred.

Ahsoka quickly jumped on Nyx and stabbed her on her wounded shoulder. Nyx screeched in pain and banged her into the wall, hitting Ahsoka.

Ahsoka slipped off her and landed on the ground with a thud. Before Nyx could attack her, Ahsoka force jumped and landed near Anakin.

"Fall back!" Obi-wan yelled.

Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex, and some clones picked up the wounded clones and they started running. Nyx didn't catch them; she just stared at them as they ran. She growled quietly as she tilted her head, watching them leave.

She then jerked her head and roared victoriously. Anakin stopped and looked at her as she continued roaring victoriously.

He narrowed his eyes and hurried after the others. She roared once more before staring at them as they ran into the palace.

She blinked before growling silently and turned around, walking away.


	14. Chapter 13

Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and the remaining clones walked back into the palace, they when into a room where there were only lights from holotable, holoscreens, and holograms. The Holoscreens were covered with pictures, videos, and information they had of Nyx and the abandoned separatist lab. Some clones and Mace were studying pictures of Nyx, hoping to find a weak spot.

"Anything?" Anakin asked as he walked up to Mace

"We got _some_ thing" Mace said "Blasters don't take that much effect, lightsabers only gives her flesh wounds but that rocket launcher gave her a wound where she can only limp"

"And the point is?" Anakin asked

"We can use rocket launchers to shoot her down but going on foot is suicide" Mace said

"So what do you suggest?" Obi-wan asked

"We get on gunships" Mace walked up to the holotable and activated a holomap of the city. "We use the gunships to fly around the city to hunt her down"

Holograms of gunships flew around the city then started shooting at a holographic Nyx "Then we shoot her down" Mace said "We're not only hunting her down but we're distracting her"

"Distracting her?" Ahsoka asked

"Yes" Mace said "the citizens want off the planet until Nyx is hunted down but after the attack on the Hangar, they don't want to go there."

Holograms of speeders appeared behind the palace and started moving towards the jungle "So we hid some ships in the jungle. We'll smuggle the citizens in speeders to them, Nyx will be on the other side of the city, far away from the citizens"

"Sounds like it could work" Obi-wan said "But just in case, we should have some troops go with the speeders just in case"

"Agreed" Mace said

"Let's do it" Anakin said

They all started walking but Anakin stopped Ahsoka and pulled her away

"Master?" Ahsoka asked, looking at him

Anakin watched until Mace and Obi-wan were gone and sighed, looking at his padawan

"I'm afraid you can't came with us, Ahsoka" Anakin said "That hybrid nearly killed you and I think it's best if you stay with Padme and Duchess Satine to get off this planet"

"What?" Ahsoka said "But you're going to need me on this mission, what if something goes wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Snips" Anakin said "But I can't risk losing you or Padme"

"Hm" Ahsoka raised a brow "Anakin, I'm a jedi like you. I'm supposed to help protect the weak"

"I know Ahsoka but there are times when we have to stay behind" Anakin said "This hybrid is dangerous and-!"

"I've been against worst" Ahsoka said "this is an animal we're fighting"

"A highly intelligent animal raised to be a killer" Anakin said "connected to the Force and knows how to catch her prey. Ahsoka just stay with Padme and Duchess Satine and get off this planet…"

Ahsoka looked down, not saying anything. Anakin stared at her, waiting for her to say something but she didn't.

"Troopers" he called to two clone troopers "Take Commander Tano to the speeders. Only leave her with Senator Amidala and Duchess Satine"

"Yes, sir" the clones said then one gently put his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, leading her away.

Suddenly, she looked at Anakin. She had an unhappy look that she's being left behind but she spoke "Why are you always so overprotective?"

Anakin looked at her, shocked but before he had a chance to answer, Ahsoka and the clones disappeared.

(Gunships)

Anakin ran to a gunship that had Rex in it. He got on just as the doors closed, almost all the clones had rocket launchers and some just had blasters.

"Alright, men" Anakin said "We got a hybrid to catch"

"Anakin, do you copy?" Obi-wan's voice echoed through Anakin's comlink.

"Yeah" Anakin said

"The speeders just left the palace and Nyx is last seen near the border of our side of the city" Obi-wan said.

"Got it" Anakin said

The Gunships took off as dark clouds swirled in the sky. Anakin looked through the door windows as buildings, and damaged streets zoomed past him.

"Alright, boys. Eyes on the target" Anakin said as it started to rain

Suddenly, they heard a roar as a similar figure was zoomed past them. Anakin looked back as the ship turned around.

"There she is" Obi-wan yelled through the comlink.

"Let's get her" Anakin said

The doors slid opened as they started shooting at her, she roared as several blasters hit her. Rex put his rocket launcher in position and fired. The rocket hit the ground near Nyx's foot. She collapsed before standing up and running/limping away, roaring in fear and pain.

"Alright, get lower" Mace said through the comlink "Need a clear shot"

All the gunships lowered down and flew around, looking for her.

"It's raining hard" the pilot said

"Easy, trooper" Anakin said "Go alittle slower"

The ship went slower and it was quiet, Anakin could only hear the rain and humming of the ship. Once again Anakin didn't like the quietness.

"We're hit!" Mace yelled through the comlink "She got us and we're crashing!"

Suddenly, Anakin saw Mace's gunship go down and crashed into the city.

"Go up!" Obi-wan yelled "Go up!"

"Go up!" Anakin yelled

The ships went and Anakin saw Nyx in view jumping on top of a building and jumped up, swatting Obi-wan's gunship.

"Master Windu?" Anakin said

"He's fine, General Skywalker" a clone said though the comlink "wounded but alive"

"Obi-wan?" Anakin asked

"I'm fine, Anakin" Obi-wan said "focus on getting that hybrid"

"GO!" Anakin yelled as the gunship went faster. The clones continued shooting blasters and rocket launchers at Nyx.

Some got her, causing her to get wounded as she tried to run from Anakin's gunship. Some rockets missed hitting the buildings and streets.

"We almost got her, boys" Anakin said as they continued chasing her.

Nyx, who had enough, turned onto a building and jumped grabbing Anakin's gunship and knocking it to the ground. Anakin groaned in pain when Nyx grabbed the ship, the best she could with her teeth and tried to rip apart to get to Anakin and the clones.

One of the clones then grabbed a rocket launcher and shot. It hit the ship, missing Nyx but it did scared. Anakin opened his eyes to see Nyx had wounds on her, bleeding.

Suddenly, blaster started shooting at Nyx. She screeched painfully as she limped away, collapsing once or twice. A rocket appeared but Nyx dodged and it hit a building. A wounded Anakin was helped out of the ship and he watched as Nyx escaped.

 _No! so close!_

Anakin turned around to see some clones, Obi-wan, and Mace wounded. Some clones were fine, wounded, or dead.

"This creature…" Anakin said "isn't like other creatures"

"A genetic hybrid" Obi-wan said "I don't think we have any other ideas"

"We could try the rocket launchers, again" Anakin said

"Maybe" Mace said "Where did the hybrid go?"

Anakin looked at where Nyx ran and pointed. His arm then slowly went down as he stood up, clumsily catching himself. Clone tried to help but he was shrugged off.

"Anakin?" Obi-wan said

Then Anakin heard Ahsoka's words in his head:

 _what if something goes wrong?_


	15. Chapter 14

Ahsoka was in a speeder with Padme and Satine, the speeders had roof to cover them from the rain. Ahsoka was curled at the window, looking out it with Osk fast asleep on her lap. She felt so useless being there, she should be with Anakin fighting that hybrid but Anakin had to be overprotective and told her to stay with Padme and Satine.

"They could at least they let me patrol with the clones" Ahsoka said, watching the clones out there walking in the rain.

"Anakin wants us to look after you" Padme said "We can't when you're out there in the rain"

Ahsoka sighed in annoyance and looked around. It was storming and it was kind of hard to see, which explains why the drivers started going slow but this speeder was left behind somehow.

"Ahsoka, I'm talking to Korkie" Duchess Satine said as Ahsoka looked at her with the holopad "He's in one of the speeders ahead and is worried about us. You wanna talk to him? You two seemed stressed about this, need to take your mind off this hybrid"

"With all due respect, Duchess" Ahsoka said "But it's hard to take my mind off of it"

Satine and Padme looked at each other as Satine started sending a message to Korkie. Padme looked at Ahsoka then spoke

"Ahsoka, you don't always need to be on the battlefield" Padme placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder "try and get your mind off of it"

It was quiet, Duchess Satine then handed Ahsoka the holopad "Korkie wants to talk to you" she stated

Ahsoka hesitantly took it and looked at the message, sighing. Osk nudged her, wagging his tail alittle. Ahsoka then slowly started typing, beginning a conversation with Korkie.

(Few Minutes later)

Ahsoka was asleep with Osk fast asleep next to her when the speeder suddenly stopped. The jerk woke Ahsoka to see Padme opening the door and looking out.

"Trooper, what happened?" Padme asked

"There's a tree in way" the clone said "We're gonna try and move it or find another around"

"A tree?" Satine said, looked out with Padme.

There was a huge tree in front of the speeder, some clones were talking and figuring out to move it. Suddenly, Osk growled at the window Ahsoka was sitting next to and barked viciously.

"Osk?" Ahsoka asked

Cash, one of the clones then looked at where Osk was barking and stood there, staring at it. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes until she saw movement.

"In the speeder!" Ahsoka commanded the clones

The clones quickly went into the speeder and closed the door, locking it. It was quiet when Nyx limped out of the trees, growling softly.

"Oh, my gosh" Padme was shocked at the wounds she has

Nyx hesitantly sat down and started licking her wounds, Ahsoka sighed in relief; she doesn't know they're there. Nyx then looked at the speeder, which made Ahsoka's heart stop but she ignored it and continued cleaning her wounds.

"She…doesn't care that we're here?" Padme said

"It appears she doesn't" Satine said

Nyx jerked her head to the speeder when she heard Osk barking viciously at her. Ahsoka panicked and grabbed Osk, wrapping her fingers around his muzzle to shut him up.

"Osk, shhh!" Ahsoka said as the anoobas struggled to get Ahsoka's hand off him.

Suddenly, the speeder spun around as Nyx pushed with her muzzle and put her paw on it to stop. She took Osk's barking as a threat.

Nyx growled as she grabbed the speeder, the best she could and swung it side-to-side. Everybody tried not to scream as they held onto anything that was attached to the speeder. Ahsoka was slipping because she holding onto the speeder and Osk.

Nyx swung the speeder harder and Osk went flying out the speeders. Ahsoka gasped silently.

"Osk!" Ahsoka shouted

Nyx noticed Osk flying out and then tossed the speeder, running after him. It went flying and crashed into a tree. It got caught onto the branches, everything went black.

(Few minutes later)

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes, groaning as she tried to get up but great pain caused her to scream.

"Commander Tano" a clone said "don't move your leg. It's wounded and…"

Ahsoka slowly looked down at her leg, which is stabbed by a piece of metal. Padme, who had a bloody arm, struggled onto the seat as Satine sat up with a bloody forehead. The clone who had twisted arms and legs looked around for Nyx.

"Osk!" Ahsoka said then called out "Osk!"

"Commander Tano!" Cash said "Don't yell, Nyx could still be around"

Ahsoka got quiet and wondered what happened to her anoobas when they suddenly heard footsteps under them. They suddenly looked down to see Osk, looking up at them. Ahsoka couldn't help but sigh in relief as Osk put his forepaws on the tree, tilting his head at them.

Ahsoka quickly made him be quiet when he started barking.

"Are we going to do?" Padme asked "We're too wounded to move"

Ahsoka slowly moved her arm and turned on her comlink "Anakin…."


	16. Chapter 15

"Anakin…." A weak voice was heard from Anakin's comlink

"Ahsoka, are you okay?" Anakin asked

"No. Senator Amidala, Duchess Satine, clones and I are wounded" Ahsoka said "Nyx came and attacked our speeder. Osk managed to lead her away, he's fine but his barking might attract Nyx"

"Don't worry, Ahsoka" Anakin said "I'll take a squad and come get you"

"Okay" Ahsoka said

Anakin stood up but was stop by Obi-wan.

"Anakin, you're wounded" Obi-wan said "You can't go back out there"

Anakin, Obi-wan, and Mace were inside with the surviving clones. Some new clones came with Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, and Luminara Unduli with her padawan, Barriss Offee.

"I don't care" Anakin exclaimed "that monster is out there with my padawan, Senator Amidala, and Duchess Satine"

"I'm worried about them and I do want to out to save them but we're in no condition to do anything or go anywhere" Obi-wan said, hoping Satine's alright.

"My padawan and I can go with some clones" Luminara said

Anakin stared at them then sat down, Luminara nodded at Barriss then they turned and walk out the door

(The forest/jungle)

Luminara and Barriss jumped through the trees, looking for the speeder and listening in case they hear Osk's barking.

"What do we do when we find Nyx, master?" Barriss asked

Luminara sighed and spoke "Master Windu said that lightsabers only gives her flesh wounds but she wounded so it'll be easier to fight her"

"I can't believe the Separatists would take it this far" Barriss said

"The Separatists would do anything to destroy us or make some planets think we're weak" Luminara said "But I didn't expect them to create a new animal just to do that"

Barriss looked at her master but before she could speak, she heard barking. Barriss silently gasp and stops next to her master.

"That must be Osk" Barriss said

They continued jumping from branch to branch until a familiar anooba came into view. He looked up at them and barked.

"Shh" Barriss as she jumped down. Osk ran to her, tail wagging.

"It's good to see you too" Barriss said "Where's Ahsoka?"

Osk tilted his head then turned to walk away. Barriss and Luminara looked at each other before following Osk. They ran, not losing the sight of the anooba until he stopped

They stopped behind him to see a tree and at the bottom of the tree was Padme and Satine. A clone trooper floated down from the tree and landed gently on the ground. They looked up to Ahsoka using the Force to put them on the ground.

"Alright, Commander Tano" Cash said "Just slide off and I'll catch you"

Ahsoka looked down at her then gently crawled to the edge and started sliding off the speeder. Barriss quickly used the Force to catch Ahsoka, it got their attention.

"Master Luminara" Padme said, sighing in relief.

The two jedi walked towards them as Barriss gently placed Ahsoka to the ground. Once Ahsoka was on the ground, Barriss ran up to her and kneeled next to her.

"Is everyone alright?" Luminara asked as Barriss checked Ahsoka's leg

"We got broken bones" one of the clones said "the senator has a broken arm and twisted ankle. The Duchess has a wound on her forehead and can't move her right arm. Commander Tano has a stabbed leg and a wound on her torso"

"We have to you out of here" Luminara said the contacted Mace Windu "We found the speeder, everyone's alive but wounded"

"I'll get someone to send a ship" Mace said "Stay put and hidden until then"

"Alright" Luminara said, kneeling next to the clones "Which way did Nyx go?"

"She went that to follow Osk but he somehow escaped" Ahsoka answered

"She's connected to the Force?" Luminara asked

"Yes" Ahsoka said

"I can sense her" Luminara said "She's close"

Everyone froze as Luminara and Barriss stood up activating their lightsabers. They heard growling but couldn't see her until some branches moved.

Ahsoka silently gasped, remembering how she tried to camouflage when they left the lab. Nyx moved out of the trees into view, staring at them.

"Barriss!" Luminara shouted then they both tried force-pushing her away.

She dug her claws into the ground once they did. They continued Force-pushing her, Barriss narrowed her eyes as they force-pushed her harder.

That's when Barriss felt it

Her eyes widen as she stopped force-pushing Nyx and calmly used the Force. She closed her eyes as Nyx looked at her, growling silently.

"Barriss?" Luminara said as she stopped force pushing.

Nyx growled then roared then ran towards them, Barriss made a face of fear before using the Force harder, Nyx roared but stopped several feet away from them.

Ahsoka looked at the clones, Padme and Satine as they looked back at her then looked at Barriss and Nyx. Luminara deactivated her lightsaber but still held on to it just in case.

Nyx crouched down as Barriss continued using the Force. She snarled quietly as she narrowed her eyes. It looked like she was pounce on Barriss but she just stood there.

Barriss then opened her eyes, looking at Nyx as she looked back. Nyx stood up completely, still growling softly as she tilted her head. Barriss used the Force once more then lowered her hand, staring at Nyx. Nyx stared at them but she just turned and walked away.

"How did you do that?" Ahsoka asked

"I-I don't know" Barriss asked "I just used the Force then she stopped. I communicated with her; she seemed to understand me when I wanted her to stay away. She didn't like it but accepts it"

"She understands you?" Luminara asked

"Yes" Barriss nodded

Luminara closed her eyes, she was thinking about this then opened her eyes "I think we now have a way to defeating Nyx" she said "We must tell Master Windu when we get back"

"So…now what?" Cash asked

Barriss and Luminara looked at each other before sitting down next to them "Well, since Nyx is gonna leave us alone and help is on the way. We wait"

 **Just wanted to tell you that something's wrong with my laptop, it's working but just in case it starts messing up again. I'm telling you this so when I don't post fanfictions in a while, that'll be the reason**


	17. Chapter 16

It's been a few minutes and Ahsoka was relieved to see two gunships land in front of them, Shaak Ti and clone troopers came out to help the wounded get on.

"The hybrid left us alone, she appears to understand us through the Force" Luminara told Shaak Ti as clones helped the wounded.

"This is interesting and helpful with our problem" Shaak Ti said

"But who knows how long she will leave us alone" Barriss pointed out

"I agree" Luminara said "We must hurry"

Soon, they managed to get everyone on the ships but louds footsteps got their attention. Barriss looked at Luminara as they got onto the ship. Nyx came through the bushes and trees, snarling once she saw the gunship.

"Go! Go!" Luminara shouted as the gunship took off

Nyx roared and ran after it but stopped, knowing it's pointless to catch it in the trees. Nyx quickly turns around and walked through the trees.

(Palace)

"So she can understand us through the Force" Mace said.

They brought the wounded to the medical Bay, having Ahsoka and the clone's wound checked and cleaned. They met Mace in the control room, where he contacted Palpatine and Yoda to give them a report about Nyx. Luminara told Mace about how Barriss told Nyx to leave them alone.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that the request was only temporary, she attacked us when we got on the gunship but we got away" Luminara explained

"This is interesting" Palpatine said "A genetic hybrid raised by the Separatist, connected to the Force, and she can understand you if you both use the Force. She seems to be a powerful beast"

"Yes, she is but she also needs to be stopped" Mace said "Maybe that is her weakness, we could use the Force against her"

"After all the plans that failed" Luminara pointed out "We have choice"

"Stop this hybrid, you must" Yoda said "May the force be with you"

(Medical Bay)

Ahsoka looked at her bandaged leg, still feeling the pain.

"You doing okay?" she heard a familiar voice asked

She turned to see Peth with a concern look on his face. Ahsoka smiled softly to reassure him.

"Yeah, I am" Ahsoka said

Peth walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, clearing his throat and continued talking "They found a way to stop that hybrid"

"I've heard" Ahsoka said "I was there in Barriss did it"

"They're going to do it soon" Peth said "I'm so glad that beast will finally be stopped"

"I can't believe the Separatists would create a hybrid" Ahsoka said "Lives were lost because of this"

"It's the Separatists" Peth pointed out

"yeah, this war is going nowhere" Ahsoka said "it seems endless"

Ahsoka closed her eyes before feeling something wrap tightly around her hand, opening it to see Peth holding her hand.

"There is an end to this war" Peth said "And we're getting close"

Ahsoka smiled after he said that, Peth was a good friend. He's a junior senator of the Republic, raised by most of the senators and finds a fatherly figure in Senator Bail Organa. The senate was practically his family.

They heard footsteps and Peth stood up, walking to the door as Anakin walked in. He forehead was bandaged as well as his arm.

"Senator Peth" Anakin nodded

Peth nodded back "General Skywalker"

"Hey, Snips" Anakin said "How's your leg?"

"It's fine" Ahsoka said

"Just finished talking to Padme" Anakin said "She said that Nyx understood Barriss"

"Yes, it appears that using the Force on Nyx, you can communicate with her" Ahsoka said

"And Master Ti and Master Plo will communicate with her" Anakin said, explaining the plan "There'll be clone troopers to shoot rocket launchers at once"

"They're going to kill her?" Ahsoka asked

"That's what Obi-wan said" Anakin stated as he looked out the window

Ahsoka took a deep breath, not sure what to think about Nyx dying. It's been several minutes of silence before she sensed Anakin's tense. Before she could ask what's wrong, he spoke

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka" Anakin said

"Sorry for what?" Ahsoka asked

"You said something could happen and it did" Anakin said "You, Padme, and the Duchess has been wounded and some of the clones are hurt also"

"You don't be to blame yourself, Master" Ahsoka said "It's not your fault"

Anakin looked at her but didn't say anything. Ahsoka knew he was till blaming himself, Ahsoka swung her legs over the bed, wanting to get up but her leg is still in pain.

"Snips, don't get up" Anakin said

He stared at her reflection as she glanced at him then slowly got back on the bed. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before turning around, looking at her.

"This nightmare will soon be over" Anakin said

Ahsoka didn't say anything but nodded as Anakin walked up to her and put his good hand on her head as he petted her playful, yet gently so he won't hurt her horns and lekku. She looked at him with a small smile.

(Plo Koon)

Plo Koon with several clones rode their speeders around the city, looking for Nyx to lead her to the Hangar.

"Alright, remember the plan" Plo Koon said to the troopers as some nodded

Shaak Ti then sensed something and signal the troopers to stop. They quickly came to a stop and waited. It wasn't long until Nyx appeared in front of them, growling silently. Nyx tilted her head at Plo, obviously curious about him.

"Now" Plo shouted as he turned and drove down the street.

The clones quickly followed as one shot Nyx on the shoulder, getting her attention. She snarled in pain before noticing them leaving and roared very loudly then started chasing them.

"Alright" Plo shouted "To the Hangar!"

The speeders quickly drove to the Hangar with the genetic hybrid following them. Nyx roared as she jumped onto the Hangar but saw that the clones had their guns with Plo, Mace, Barriss, Luminara, and Shaak Ti with them.

"Now" Mace said as the jedi lift their hands towards Nyx, who roared and ran towards them. Ahsoka was watching from her window, feeling helpless and quickly opened her window before lifting her hand, focusing on the Force.

Nyx snarled before sliding to a stop in front of the jedi and crouched, growling silently. Anakin was doing what Ahsoka was doing, helping through a window. Obi-wan, who was wearing a bandaged on his torso and shoulder, looked out the window before noticing Anakin and Ahsoka. He then decided to help and opened his window.

Nyx stared at the jedi in front of her, narrowing her eyes as they started to communicate with her but she closed her eyes and shook her head then stood up, roaring.

"Stay focus!" Mace said as they fought Nyx through the Force.

Nyx roared as she started the Force to fight back. Some clones shot cables at her, having them wrapped around her paws and tail. They held on as hard as they can as Nyx shook herself, trying to get them out of her head.

"Focus" Mace said as they fought harder.

Nyx took more deep breaths before roaring loudly and whipped her tail at some of the clones. Some collapsed while some stumbled but quickly got up and held on to the cables. Nyx closed her eyes and shook her head then stomped her feet, causing Barriss, some clones and Plo to get knocked off their feet while everyone else stumbled.

"Come on!" Ahsoka whispered then said louder "Come on"

"Focus" Anakin said to himself "Focus"

Nyx roared as loud as she could before shaking herself again, refusing to give herself up.

"She's suffering…" Padme said, watching from the window of her medic room. She had her leg and forearm was bandaged.

Satine was also watching from a window. Her forehead, arm, and knee was bandaged. Nyx was getting hurt from fighting many jedi with the force on her own but she continued doing so.

She shook herself for a several minutes before roaring extremely loud, she hadn't roared that loud before.

Then silence

No screaming and shouting from the clones

No cables getting shot

No roaring from Nyx

Just silence

The jedi opened their eyes to see Nyx, taking deep breaths with widen eyes, obviously in pain. She slowly laid down as Mace walked up to her, she didn't do anything. Nyx growled silently and placed her head on her paws, closing her eyes.

"She's resting" Mace said

Ahsoka slowly closed her window, knowing what will happen next. She waited for clones with RPGs but instead a clone with a rifle came, she noticed he was putting a sleeping dart with a big needle in it and fired.

The dart landed on Nyx's neck, she roared in pain but then placed her head back on her paws. She was too tired and hurt to do anything. Mace gently placed his hand on her muzzle as she slowly started to go asleep. Nyx closed her eyes and went to sleep.

(Palace)

"I thought you said you were going to kill it" Ahsoka said as Barriss helped her walked and placed her on a sit.

"We were but Chancellor Palpatine wanted her alive" Mace said "He wanted to know how the Separatists created a genetic hybrid and animals is in her DNA"

Ahsoka realizes that the first wasn't really a good reason but decides not to question. She looked out the window to see clones moving Nyx on a transport ship.

"Is she coming with us to Coruscant?" Ahsoka asked, remembering what happened with the Zillo Beast.

She wasn't actually there but she was at the temple when it happened. Anakin explained everything with her when he got back.

"No, she going to stay on an uncivilized planet" Mace said "Palpatine made it illegal to go capture since she's the only one of her species"

Anakin secretly sighed in relief but Ahsoka caught him, smirking.

"Alright, bring the wounded to the ships to Coruscant" Mace said to one trooper and looked at another trooper "Tell the pilots to bring the citizens back here"

"yes, sir" the clones said

(Coruscant)

Palpatine looked out the window as Mace contacted him "Chancellor, the hybrid is on its way to Myrkr. Just like you requested"

"Good, good" Palpatine said

"Are you sure you want research to be done?" Mace asked

"Yes" Palpatine said "It will also be a shame for the first, yet, last of the species to get killed"

"Alright" Mace said, alittle concern "I'll call when she is dropped off"

"Thank you" Palpatine said

Mace called off and Palpatine started contacting

"yes, master" Count Dooku said

"The genetic hybrid failed us" Palpatine said

"I apologize" Dooku said

"She will remain alive for more plans" Palpatine said

Dooku didn't say anything while Palpatine continued

"Do it again" Palpatine said "But it make it stronger"

"Yes, my master" Dooku said.

 **Epilogue will come soon! Tell me what you think of Nyx, please.**


	18. Epilogue

(Beginning of the Clones Wars)

"So what are your thoughts, Commander?" Dooku asked Aidan

Dooku asked Aidan to help with his secret project, he created a genetic hybrid but he didn't say why. Aidan looked at the ground and thought for a moment.

 _A genetic hybrid? I honestly don't know what to think of this_

"Commander" Dooku got Aidan's attention as he looked at the Count

"I honestly don't know, Count" Aidan said "Isn't this kind of dangerous?"

"We are her creators" Dooku said "She won't do any harm to us"

Aidan nodded as he followed Count into the lab and asked "But why on a Republic planet? Won't they notice us?"

"I know someone who will take care of that" Dooku said as they both stopped at a table "Your job is to help the hybrid"

Aidan looked a droid walking up to them, carrying a small cage. He heard small growling and roaring in it as the droid placed it on the table and opened it.

A small cub comes stumbling out; it was like it was trying it's leg out for the first time. Aidan stared at it; it was small, it's pelt was a pale sandish-tan and tucks had round edges. It's tail was short and a blackish-green fur lined along from it's head and down it's spine.

"Would you like to hold her" Dooku asked as the droid picked it up and brought it to Aidan, despite its weak roars, which sounded more like scratchy meows.

"Oh, no than-" The droid dropped the cub in his arms; he lifted it up and looked it's four eyes as it struggled.

"She'll get use to you, Commander" Dooku said then walked away

"Wait!" Aidan said but he was gone. The hybrid roared loudly, which wasn't really that loud. "Hey, quiet"

The hybrid didn't listen as it started roaring louder, not feeling safe in Aidan's arms

"Droid, take it" Aidan said, handing it to the droid

(Later that day)

Aidan was eating while the hybrid roared in it's cage. It was hungry but no one fed it, yet. Aidan ignored the cub as he continued eating but started roaring louder. Aidan looked at it but turned away, trying his best imagine the beast wasn't there.

He did not wanted this job. A war has started and he's stuck her watching some useless furball. He didn't like it, especially since it's a crybaby.

The cub roared louder which turned in a loud, high-pitched squeal then it collapsed, not moving. Aidan looked at it and rolled his eyes.

"Droid, get me the hybrid" Aidan said

The droid took the cub and handed it to him "I think she's dead, sir" the droid said

"it's not dead" Aidan said as he shook the cub alittle and it didn't move.

Aidan rolled his eyes, again then placed it on his lap, starting to eat again. The cub jerked it's head up and looked at his food, growling hungrily.

"Hungry, huh?" Aidan said, giving a piece of his food to it. "Come on, it's meat. Aren't you a carnivore?"

The cub sniffed the meat then gently licked it before officially eating it. Aidan hesitated but started petting it's back. It's fur was very soft. The cub roared and gently biting hand, placing it's paws on it. Aidan tugged his hand alittle and the cub growled softly.

"You gonna give my hand back or is it yours?" Aidan asked

The cub growled softly, again. Aidan couldn't help but chuckled at that. The cub was actually starting to look cute. He started petting it with his other hand, the cub quickly let go of his hand, flipped on it's back and batted it's paws playfully at his other hand.

Aidan tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it, yet did it silently so no one would hear it. The cub laid on it's side and stayed there on his lap. He gently started petting it and this time, it let him.

"Droid" he called "What's it-what's her name?"

"Nyx1548965, sir" the droid answered

"Heh, I'll just call you Nyx" Aidan said. Nyx lift her head and looked at him as he continued petting her. Once she got distracted, he tickled her alittle, which caused her to flip back on her back and bat her paws at his head. Aiden chuckled as he tickled her chest; Nyx grabbed his hand with four paws and playfully started biting it. Aidan smiled and picked her up.

"Well, I think we became friends" Aidan said

Nyx leaned towards his face and started sniffing his nose then licked it.

(Months later (Season 1))

Aidan was gently petting Nyx, who was older and 15 feet tall. She chained outside in a small cage (outside her big one) and she was nervous of her new surroundings.

"Hey, girl. Easy" Aidan said

"Hey, Aidan" a familiar voice called

He looked up to see the General, walking up to him. "Count told me about the hybrid and thinks I should train it"

"Train it?" Aidan asked

"Yup" the General said then looked at Nyx "It's a beauty. What's it's name"

" **Her** name is Nyx" Aidan said "a girl"

"Oh, Nyx. A girl. Gotcha" the General said "she's such a beauty. What animals are she?"

"That is classified to us" Aidan said

"Huh" The general said then lift his hand "May I?"

"Uh, sure?" Aidan said, taking a few steps back.

Nyx didn't feel safe with a complete stranger petting her; she only lets Aidan pet her, she feels only safe and comfortable around him. She took fast deep breaths once the general started walking towards her, showing how uncomfortable and scared she was. Aidan caught this.

"Huh, General" Aidan said but he ignored him.

Once she felt his hand touch her pelt, she growled viciously and jerked herself around in panic. Aidan ran to them and waved his hands in front of her.

"Woah, Nyx!" Aidan said as she scratched the general

"Ah! You worthless scum" The general kicked her as she roared painfully then jerks herself around, feeling unsafe and threatened.

"Hey!" Aidan quickly punched the General hard in the face

"Ah!" the General held his now broken nose "Aidan!"

"She felt threatened" Aidan said as Nyx crouched behind him, growling threateningly at the General.

"There was no reason to punch me!" The General snapped

"You kicked her!" Aidan said

"Why are you defending a war weapon?" the General said as Aidan walked up to him

"She's not a war weapon, she's living creature" Aidan said

"It was created for war" The General said

"Don't call her an 'it'" Aiden threatened

"I'm a general" the general said "You're a commander. You don't tell me what to do!"

And with that the general attacked him, Nyx roared hatefully and attacked the general, pinning him down and biting his arm. The General screamed and kicked Nyx on the chin and crawled out the cage, locking it. He stood up and looked at the picture in front of him.

Aiden was on the ground with a bloodily nose with Nyx, with her shoulders up and head lowered, growled threateningly while standing protectively front of Aiden. The General narrowed his eyes and walked off

(Two days later)

Aiden was in his apartment, alone and sad. The General had told Dooku about the incident and his words ranged in his head.

 _Commander Aiden, I believe that you being close to the hybrid is not safe. You are still allowed to guard the lab but you're not allowed near her. If I see you near her, I'll remove your title of commander._

He remembered Nyx growling happily when he walked past her but roars hurtfully when he ignores her. It hurts him just as much as it hurts her but he knows Dooku and will do more then remove his title. Most Separatists only cared by their social statues so Aiden didn't have much friends because they judge him and Nyx was the only one who doesn't judge him. He's gonna miss her. What made him worry was how Nyx was changing, since the incident she became violent and deadly. She holds a deep grudge for the General and her trainers, she almost killed them.

(Years later (Season 4, day before Chapter 1)

Aiden was pushed by the men and droids, who were trying to escape. Nyx escaped somehow and everyone's abandoning the lab. Aiden quickly ran out and noticed Dooku near the door controls as he calmly closed it and walked off not noticing Aiden.

 _He opened the door!_

Suddenly, Aiden was knocked over and pinned by a big paw. He opened his eyes to see a full-grown Nyx, staring at him with cold-blooded eyes. She roared at him but he didn't scream or panic. He deserved this for ignoring Nyx. He just stared at her as she lowered her head and sniffed him but didn't kill him. She roared emotionally as she took her paw off of him and nudged him.

"Hey, girl" Aiden said. She nudged him gently, growling silently "I know, I missed you, too."

Aiden gently pet her and hugged her, well, her head when someone walked up behind him.

"Commander" Dooku said "Get away from the hybrid"

"No…" Aiden said "Dooku, you're gonna use her for this war"

"Don't me remove your title" Dooku said as he activated his lightsaber

Dooku narrowed his eyes and ran towards Aiden. Nyx grabbed Aiden tossed him before attacking Dooku. Aiden landed and looked at Nyx as she battled Dooku. Dooku wasn't hurting her, he was just dodging. Aiden quickly ran through the forest, upset to leave his friend behind.

(next day)

"She?" the jedi asked

"Yes, the animals they used to make her were females so she's a female" the dark brown haired said

"They called her Nyx1548965" The Togrutan said "She has a connection to the Force"

"That probably explains how she followed you" the man with the beard said

Aiden was in the crowd, heading towards the ship. He has nowhere to go. Dooku is gonna kill him so he can't go back to the Separatists. Suddenly, he heard a roar and everything got quiet.

"Go! Everyone in the ships!" the man with the beard yelled

Everyone started running the ships as the clones help them in. Aiden watched as the Togrutan noticed a little girl alone and the mother was on the ship, trying to get out. She ran and scooped up the girl, running to the ship.

He went in a ship and sat on the chair next to a window and right when the ship took off, Nyx appeared. That last time Aiden saw Nyx and it was the last time Aiden was seen

 **Nyx's backstory and what happened when she was raised by the Separatists. Tell what you think about the backstory and Aiden. Also let me know if you want to see Aiden again in my fanfictions. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Monstrous. A sequel will posted soon, it was fun to write and I'm glad you seem to like it.**


End file.
